Frodo s'enfuit avec l'anneau
by aniviel3
Summary: Voici ce qui s'aurais passé si Frodo s'aurait saoulé avec Bilbon avant le conseil.
1. Le conseil d'Elrond

Salut, je trouvais que mes chapitres de l'anneau aussi rêve ressemblaient plus a une histoire ka un rêve feque, j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire. Bon en gros j'ai décidé de changé l'histoire de Sda parce que j'avais vu la fin trop souvent pis le conseil d'Elrond c vraiment poche!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
* Conseil d'Elrond *  
  
Elrond : Frodo montré l'anneau  
  
Frodo : ( Qui s'était soulé avec Bilbon) heEeEEEyYYyyY, hic, quE CÉ tU veux l'ElfIquE? !  
  
Gandalf donne un coup de coude a Frodo.Et lui chuchote : Envoye vas mettre l'anneau sur la roche au milieu!  
  
Frodo : HeY, ToÉ LE viEux Fou SÉniLE, Je T'Ai Po paRLé!!!!  
  
Gandalf : M.Frodo allé mené l'anneau sinon je vais me fâcher!  
  
Frodo : NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!  
  
Tout le monde surpris de l'immaturité de cette grosse bibitte poilus avec de beaux yeux bleus, décide de lui sauté dessus pis de lui prendre l'anneau.  
  
Frodo de ne voulant pas leur laisser son meilleur ami, se sauve vers la forêt.  
  
Sam : (Fallait ben qui apparaisse un jour!) Laissez le le pauvre petit il est simple d'esprit mais inquiété vous po il va revenir!  
  
Les autres sautent sur Sam le piétine et continu a poursuivre Frodo  
  
Gimli : Mais ou est donc cette enfant de merde? ! Hé le jeune ou tu te cache!  
  
Aragorn : Bon voyons voir, il a couru pas ici. Il était poursuivie. Il s'enfarga. Il se relève. Se fouille dans le nez. Cour vers l'arbre. Pis la. Plus de trace! Je me demande comment il a fait s'a, il a dissparu!  
  
Legolas : J'entend un bruit. Ce sont de gros pieds laids et poilus, soit doit être lui. (suis le bruit)  
  
Se retrouve soudainement nez à nez avec un grizzly.  
  
Grizzli : Bou!  
  
Legolas : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, À L'AIDE UN GRIZZLI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bon là c juste la première partie de ce rêve feque, je vais faire une suite. Pis je sais que c bourré de fautes, mais qu'est ce que tu veux c la vie, je suis pourrie en français! 


	2. Hursfère le Grizzli

* Hursfère le Grizzli *  
  
Legolas va se cacher derrière un grain de sable. C'est alors que superman sort de nul part, se bat contre le grizzli, lui brise une dent, se retrouve couvert de sang ne voit plus rien et déchire sa cape sur un arbuste épineux.. Donc, il part en s'envolant dans le ciel, en pleurant vu que sa belle cape est déchirée. Mais là arrive Aragorn, le tout puissant, le magnifique, the king et le sale.  
  
Aragorn : Me voilà!  
  
Grizzli : Grrrgrgrrrgrr! (Non pas lui!)  
  
Aragorn qui sait parler l'ours : Grrrrgrgrgrggrrrrr(Et oui, c moi!)  
  
Aragorn qui fait que des combats justes, passe à l'ours une épée.  
  
Epées: clign, clang, slash, tâ.  
  
Aragorn: AAAYYOOOYYYE!!!! Maudite marde, c'est supposé être un combat arrangé. Tu n'es pas supposé me faire mal!  
  
Gandalf : QUOI!  
  
Le grizzli du nom de Hursfère s'adressant à Aragorn : GGGRRRGRGRRRGGGRRR!!! (Mais oui mais je fais de mon possible. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'est si pourrie pour te battre. Tu devrais savoir que si tu te pitche sur quelqu'un avec une épée tu as de grandes chances de l'avoir dans le corps! )  
  
Aragorn : Oui, mais les 150$ que je t'ai donné, je les reveux. Tu n'es pas assé bon, à cause de toi j'ai une égratignure dans la face!  
  
Gandalf : Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as payé le grizzli pour qu'il fasse semblant de se battre comme toi!  
  
Aragorn : Ouip.  
  
Gandalf : Sa serais-tu toi, comme par hasard qui a payé les chevaliers noirs pour qu'ils plantent une épée dans le corps à Frodo. Pour que par la suite la conne aux cheveux noire devienne une l'héroïne !  
  
Aragorn : Oui, mais c'était son cadeau de fête. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être l'héroïne.  
  
(Hursfère part avec son 150$ sans que personne le remarque)  
  
Gandalf : Oui, mais ça n'a pas trop, trop marché, hihihihahahahohohohoho!!!  
  
Aragorn : Quoi?  
  
Gandalf : Euh, rien, rien.  
  
Aragorn : Ah, pis c'est moi qui ai convaincu Saruman de rejoindre les forces du mal. Je trouvais ses cheveux pas assez bien peignés et soignés et je lui ai donc dit que sauron avait un nouveau shampoing qui mettait les cheveux soigneux, éclatant, brillant et qui défaisait les n?uds. Il a accepté toute suite!  
  
Gandalf : C'était quoi ce shampoing?  
  
Aragorn: Heu attend minute. ( Prend son portable, téléphone à sa blonde pour lui demander le shampoing qu'elle utilise)  
  
Aragorn : (voie quétaine) Salut ma douce pissenlit(c très joli des pissenlits!). Comment vas-tu?  
  
Arwen : (Voix grave) Très bien mon porcinet.  
  
Aragorn : J'aimerais savoir qu'elle shampoing tu utilise.  
  
Arwen : Maudit porc, moi qui croyais que tu m'appelais pour me demander si je t'aimais toujours, ben non tu veux savoir ma marque que shampoing! Tu me fais ! @#&)(&?%$#(!! Vas t'amuser avec tes tits namis! (raccroche)  
  
Aragorn : Shi*, elle est don ben vache!  
  
Gandalf : Pis c quoi la marque de shampoing?  
  
Aragorn : Sa ne réponds pas mais je crois que c l'Oréal kids.  
  
Gandalf : Il faut vite que j'aille dire sa à mes frérots, Merci la!  
  
Aragorn : Mais part pas comme sa, je ne suis pas une baby-sitter! En plus, je suis pourrie pour réconforter un Elf qui fait une syncope. Pis un nain qui se prenne pour la panthère rose. STP reste!!  
  
Gandalf : Je reviendrai.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
* *  
  
Je déteste finir mes fics je sais pas pourquoi. Bon ben, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce magnifique chapitre. En passant si vous voulez que mes chapitres arrivent plus vite ben il n'y a qu'une façon : Reviews!!! 


	3. Un éléphant rose à petits pois verts

*Un éléphant rose à petits pois verts! *  
  
Pippin : Hey, comment ça se fait que tu nous as reconnus?  
  
Merry déguisé en mouchoir : Oui, on étaient bien déguisés pourtant!  
  
Aragorn : Je vois tout, je sais tout et je comprends tout.  
  
Pippin: Ha ha ha ha!! Attend minute! (Vas chercher des feuilles, en fait une couronne, reviens et met la sur la tête d'Aragorn) HaaaaHaaa!! Tu ressembles à Jules César!  
  
Aragorn : Ben non, Jules César lui il a dit : J'ai connu, j'ai vécu et.heu. je mourus!  
  
Merry et Pippin (yeux admirateur) : Hooo.  
  
Gimli arrive alors à dos d'un éléphant rose à petits pois verts, qui fait du pédalo en sifflant sur un air d'opéra. Gimli débarque, donne quelques pièces d'or à l'éléphant et celui-ci part pour aller s'acheter une crème glacée à la pistache.  
  
Aragorn : C'était qui le moton rose et vert qui vient de te déposer ici????  
  
Pippin : Cool, moi aussi j'en veux un!  
  
Merry à Aragon : T'es pas supposés tout savoir?  
  
Aragorn : Heu. Hé bien. C'est-à-dire que. Le ciel est bleu aujourd'hui.  
  
Gimli : Mm. Ouin bon, où est mon papillon aux cheveux d'or?  
  
Tous : Huuh???  
  
Gimli : Heu je veux dire, où est Legolas?  
  
Aragorn : Je crois qu'il est derrière la roche là bas.  
  
Gimli : Ok merci chose.  
  
Gimli court jusqu'à la roche, les autres le suivent derrière. Ils voient alors que Legolas a perdu connaissance.  
  
Gimli : Je vais lui faire le bouche-à-bouche.  
  
Gimli s'approche alors de Legolas, se penche vers lui, mais au même moment Legolas revient de sa syncope vous un genre de gros truc poilu frisé, ridé se rapproche de lui.  
  
Legolas :HAAAAA  
  
Se lève, renverse Gimli et va se cacher derrière Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn : T'es tu correct? *Voie quétaine*  
  
Legolas : Parfaitement, parfaite!!  
  
Pippin : On pourrait chanter une petite chanson par et même pour fêter le réveille de Legolas!  
  
Aragorn et Gimli * grognement *  
  
Legolas : OK!  
  
Merry et Pippin prennent un harmonica et une guitare : Si tu aimes le soleil tape des mains! * clap clap * Si tu aimes le soleil tape des mains! * clap clap *.  
  
Aragorn et Gimli parlent alors à la recherche de Gandalf par qu'il puisse les guider à Frodon et pour qu'il leur montre à tricoter une paire de bas. Merry, Pippin et Legolas les suivent en gambadant joyeusement derrière eu en chantant : Agadou-dou-dou pousse l'ananas et moule café, Agadou-dou-dou pousse l'ananas et moule café tape la pomme, tape la poire pousse l'ananas et moule café.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * *  
  
Youpi, hourra! Je saute de joie, j'ai fini un autre chapitre! Ma s?ur me lance des toutous pour me féliciter(Elle n'a pas de fleurs!). Que de joie et d'émotions ! Car ma s?ur m'a aidé pour ce chapitre. Hé oui parfois une s?ur sa peut être très utile. Moi j'ai écris l'histoire, pis elle, elle l'a tapé à l'ordi. C'est pas que je suis paresseuse. C'est elle qui n'avait rien à faire. Bon ben c sa. Merci pour ceux qui se sont donné la peine de m'envoyé des reviews. Bon ben je vous quitte, je suis en train d'étouffé sous la pile de toutous. Ha pis dernière chose : I LOVE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
